


[Podfic] Mirror of Fate

by allysseriordan



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Infedility, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere sees her own fate mirrored in those great grey eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mirror of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818181) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



[Download the podfic of Mirror of Fate here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mirror-of-fate).


End file.
